Multiverser: Master of Gotei 13
by The Master Hero
Summary: Masters never obtain knowledge and experiences on they own. The masters were once students and all students have a master who provide guidance and wisdom that transform their students into the people they were meant to be. It doesn't matter who you are, everyone has masters, EVEN Shinigamis.


**Author Notes:** Hello readers! I'm excited to share with you a new story that is part of a bigger multiverse. I hope this will interest all of you to follow me on my journey.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I own my OC.

* * *

 **Prologue: Part 1**

* * *

 **Many Years Prior…**

 **Shino Academy Office**

Another year, another month, another day.

How long have I been here? I've lost count. It didn't seem to matter at the time. The time to reveal myself has yet to come. For now, it would be best to remain where I am.

A teacher.

A sensei.

A master.

It should come to my understanding that all teachers were once students. Students who learn from the teachers and before them they were students who learned from their teachers. Rinse and repeat. Not everyone is perfect. The great Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, was at one point a weak man, but he learn and train to being the most powerful man for millennia.

The same applies to me.

With all my skills and all my strengths, I, too, was a weakling. A little boy with no power or abilities that can shake mountains. I had to push, train and destroy my body to become what it is today. I became my own master. I am the Master.

Why do I call myself the "Master"? Well that is a story for another time, because right now I am preoccupied with my role as the head instructor for the Shino Academy. An academy design by Yamamoto, myself, to produce the finest Shinigamis.

Yes, Shinigamis or Death Gods...

Well, I wouldn't really call them "Gods", just beings on a separate plane of existence, away from the human world.

However, just because I am a teacher, it doesn't mean that I am obligated to teach every single Shinigami-in-training who enter my classroom. I decide who I learn from me. Does this mean that one the strongest will learn from me?

NO! Absolutely not!

I don't look at raw strength or locked potential. I find no appeal in supreme class or high ranking status.

Arrogance disgust me.

Pride has no place in me.

What I seek in my students is will. Do they have the will to push forward? Do they have the will to go beyond their limits? Do they have the will to make the impossible, possible? Do they have the will to do what is right?

I could care less if my students were the children of Yamamoto. I don't care if they grew up in the slums of Rukongai. I don't care if they have the power to wipe out the whole Soul Society or they can't defend themselves. If they are willing, I will teach them everything they need to know.

Right now, I am stuck in my office doing what must be the most gruesome challenge that I have ever faced. I cannot even begin to explain how terrible and frustrating it is. I'm sometimes jealous at Yamamoto because he doesn't have to go through with…this…this…

Paperwork

I hate it. I can't blame myself. I chose the body of an alien warrior race that is meant to conquer planets and fight strong beings, not sign papers. At least, my skills and abilities will always stay sharp even after years of living in the afterlife.

"Urh!" I sighed as heavy as sighing can sigh. "If there is one thing I hate the most about teaching and training, it's the paperwork." Right now, I was signing some forms. What are these forms for? Most of them are grades. Others are project proposals. Some are just complains from the lesser noble students. As of right know the academy as only been open for about a thousand years. That might seem a lot to must people, but to Shinigamis, the academy is still young and in its mid stage of development.

I was task as a head instructor of the school in Yamamoto's place, while he is handling the Gotei 13. "That bastard is going to pay." My gripped tighten on my brush causing it to snap into two again. Deciding to take a break, I went to leave my office to do something, anything, to clear my mind from the dreaded papers, but my actions were halted by two very prestigious individuals. They were from two of the Five Great Noble Families of the Seireitei. Both men walked to desk with confidences and strength. Just by looking at them, one can assume they were leaders or man of power. Both were true.

The first one was a pale skin man with long black hair with some graying reaching down his back and a black mustache. He had some noticeable wrinkles but not a lot. His gray eyes were sharp and stoic. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a sleeveless haori and a white scarf around his neck. He also wears a pair of black fingerless tekkō cover his hands and looping around the base of his middle fingers. This is Ginrei Kuchiki, the current 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan and captain of the Sixth Division.

The other older gentleman besides him was dark skin. He had wild purple hair tied in ponytail and wide amber eyes. He had smile on his face that can only describe playfulness and mischievousness. His body was covered by his Onmitsukido uniform and the traditional white haori. He wore a yellow sash around his waist and yellow wraps around his arms and legs. This man was Raiden Shihion, the current 21st Head of the Shihoin Clan and captain of the Second Division.

I immediately knew what they wanted. This wasn't the first time. I must have lost count after the 200th attempt…or what is 300th.

Anyway, they approached me ready to offer me the same damn proposals.

"Master please join my clan!"/"Master, won't you consider my offer!?" Both men said the same line over and over. Even the previous heads said something similar. I've always practice patience and these two were really a challenge. Unlike the previous heads, these two were far more persistent.

First, it was once every few year.

Then, it was once a year.

Later, it become once every six month.

Now, it every week.

I don't blame them though. They are just doing what they believe is right for their clan, their families…but do they have to be such a…child about it.

As such, my answer was straightforward and crystal clear.

"No." Yeah straightforward.

"But for what reason could you possibility not, Master? If its money, land, power, my clan has it all." Raiden was still smiling even after my harsh answer.

"I have my reasons."

"Master, no Grandmaster," That's new coming from the Kuchiki head, "I implore you reconsider my offer. You and I can do great things for Seireitei."

"You mean "great things for the 'Kuchiki'," I know these men. I knew them when they were children. Bright young boys with passions and vision for their families. I watched each head rise to power and pass the torch onto the next head, one after another. Their selfish, but they are selfish for their clans.

I suppose I can understand. I had a family of my own but I lost them. Now I've been told by a dear friend there are others like me out there in the multiverse. I haven't met them…yet.

Back to matter at hands, while I was droning on in my thoughts, I realized the two captains were now arguing with each other about who I should join. I've must have missed the first part of their conversation, but I can tell they were trying to get on my good side.

"You obviously don't know the Master like I do." Ginrei said that statement with confidence that he know me, but he has only scratched the surface.

"And you do?" Raiden likes to tease people a lot, especially Ginrei. "If I remember correctly, you've been sending spies to observe Master's daily routine, just to find out what he fancies." All of those spies were dealt with properly…and when I mean "properly" meaning sent back to the owner beaten. They caught me in on a bad day.

"…" There was a moment of silence for Ginrei before he turned his attention back to me. "Master, there must be something I can do to change your mind."

I paused for a moment, thinking carefully on the condition that would finally end all of this nonsense.

"Hey, if he gets to say something, then I should have the right too." Raiden folded his arms, closed his eyes, and smirked. "I will give you more than just money, power, and land. I will give you any women from my clan and any number."

Ginrei gawked at Raiden. Unlike the Kuchiki, the Shihoin head was one of the most open minded out of all the Shihoin heads before him. "Don't forget. I also heard from an anonymous sources that you have a thing for cats." Raiden obviously wanted to wait for my "amazed" reaction but he opened his eyes to the same stoic and unamused Master before, but that didn't stop me from smirking

"And?"

"Well, if you want the details, then I suppose I can allow you to marry anyone one or all of them."

"And?"

"…" Raiden's smirk was slowly fading.

"W-Well…there's also the, the…"

"You can't be serious!" Ginrei violently interrupted. He was one of those traditional types. A man of honor and commitment. The idea of concubines would never cross Ginrei's mind. That and because his wife would have his head.

Raiden's hand shot up with his finger waving in front of Ginrei's face, "Excuse me, but I'm believe sure you've said your piece."

"It is one thing to offer women but to force your own clan members in the polygamous relationships is absurd." Ginrei scowled at the Shihoin for his absurd offer.

"You have nothing to worry about Master. Those lovely ladies are more than willing to be yours." Raiden reassured me about the women but I was not interested.

"No thank you Raiden, but I do not plan on starting a relationship or multiples." Raiden frowned. This was getting old. I need something to scare them away, but not too scary. Then the thought came to me like lightning.

"I have an idea." This suddenly peaked both noblemen's attention. "I will join your clan," A smile appeared on their faces as if all hope was not lost, but it wasn't that easy, "but on two conditions."

"Name it!" Raiden jerked forward with excited but failed to realize my intentions.

"Yes, we will do anything." I did not expect Ginrei to agree with Raiden, especially Raiden.

"Anything?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Anything!" Raiden smiled widen.

"Anything!" Ginrei confirmed by repeating.

"I will join your clan," Both captains stepped forward in delight, "if one you can defeat me in a duel." It was like a roaring thunder that fell upon the two captains. This caused them to step back. They were absolutely stunned. Of course they were, they understand the strength behind my fists.

"If and only if, you defeat me, will I join your clan." I rested my arms on my desk and stared deeply into the very essences of the two clan heads.

Silence filled my office. I waited for a response. Ginrei was eyes were as wide as his favorite Sakazuki cups while Raiden's arms dangled from his shoulders. Both men were speechless.

"B-But that…that's impossible Master, even with both of us, we can never hope to defeat you." Ginrei thinking he can change my mind by being humble is not going to make a difference.

"I can tell you with certainty that I am powerful but I am not invincible. The same applies to the Head Captain-Commander." As outrageous as it seems, it is true. I am not invincible. It's not that I am susceptible to injuries and fatal wounds. It's that I am very very hard to beat. Ginrei and Raiden know exactly firsthand how true that fact is.

"It's not that we don't believe you Master." Raiden corrected Ginrei, "It's because you've personally trained us. You know all of our strengths and weaknesses."

I placed my finger on my chin taking note of Raiden's claim. He was right. I taught them everything they needed to know. It would have been a one-sided fight. Clearly, they cannot beat me. I can't just hold back risking destroy the nobles pride. However, I can't go all out or else I expose myself when it is not my time yet. But if I don't do anything, Ginrei and Raiden, along with any other nobles who hear about me, will continue to annoy me to no end.

"Hmm…" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes to think. "You're right."

Ginrei and Raiden smiled. "But my condition still stands." Their smiles faded.

"But?" Raiden tried his luck.

I sighed because he was right, "But I will allow you train a champion of your choosing to fight me."

Ginrei was definitely going to train his son, Sōjun Kuchiki. Raiden has a plethora of fighters to train. The only issue for Raiden is who will be his champion.

"If you need any more motivation, I will place a handicap on myself restricting myself from using my Zanpakuto." I honestly don't need my Zanpakuto, but I felt it was necessary to remain hidden. After all, he is very picky about his opponents. "I will even allow you to teach your champion my fighting style."

"YES!" Raiden excited scream could be heard across the school.

Ginrei bowed his head. "Master, you're words are too kind to describe." Technically, my words were trying to get rid of them, but sure, let's go with that.

"Wait what is the second condition?" Raiden realized my mistake…good ear.

"That is correct. My second condition is that you will have 200 years to train your fighter." Ginrei and Raiden were confused but I quickly explained. "The reason for this amount of time is that I will be leaving."

It was like lighting hit the two captains. There were dumbfounded at the thought of me leaving. It's understandable. After all, I am their friend, a dear friend, and they are my friends too.

"L-Leaving?" Ginrei repeated me.

"I requested the Captain Commander that I take a leave of absence from the Shino Academy. You may think this is crazy coming from me, but I am on a journey of self-learning." Raiden wanted to interject, but I raised my hand to stop him. "I have been traveling all my life learning any and all arts of fighting, ranging from hand-to-hand combat to weapons combat."

"Master, you can't be serious! Without you, what will happen to the academy!?" Ginrei was shocked but he needed answered.

"Nothing!" I shouted to calm them down.

"I did not train the people in this academy to BEG! I train them to FIGHT! If you cannot even do THAT! Then you are not fit to be Captains of Gotei 13!" As harsh as those word were, they were true. I won't accept this kind of behavior. I taught them to be the best of the best and I expect the same from them.

"This is not up for discussion. You have 200 years. Period!" I slammed my fist on my desk leaving an indent that I will fix later. I had to get my point across. "Well, I have said what I needed to say." I really wanted get out of my office. I just needed to send home two grown men being children. "You may go now."

"Yes sir!" They bowed their heads and left.

The walked out my office and close the door.

 ***Close***

I quickly got off my butt and disappeared via Shunpo. I arrived in house to get ready. The house was grand. A large two story feudal Japanese house. Like other buildings in Seireitei, it has golden colored shingle roof and pearl white concrete walls. The interior of the house has many rooms ranging to bedrooms, bathrooms, living rooms, dining rooms, and kitchens. However, there is also a training ground, but a small one as a certain scientist Shinigami hasn't invented a large training ground, in fact, he isn't born yet. So I have to settle with a normal training ground. I could create my own training ground but I still need to remain incognito.

I find myself in my personal bedroom where there is king size bed with red velvet sheets and blankets. The room is tall and wide, which can possibly 20 to 30 people, and I sleep here. I never should have let Yamamoto design my house.

I walked pass mirror and quickly saw myself. I wears the standard Shinigami uniform but with several variations. My uniform lacks the right sleeve, instead it is covered by a small white cape whilemy right arm is wrapped in white bandages. I wears a captain haori that has my signature insignia on the back of it. Unlike Shinigami, I wears black kung-fu shoes, and I wrapped my ankles in white bandages.

I had long spikey hair and chiseled face with sharp black eyes. This was the face of an alien warrior race known as Saiyans. My face was human but I had a brown monkey tail wrapped around my waist conceal by my white sash. I saw it bit of bangs under eyes so I quickly washed my face.

 ***Splash***

 ***Splash***

 ***Splash***

I felt refreshed and energized. I left my room and exited the house to a small yard. Actually, it's more like a garden Sakura tree garden with a large pond and a river with a small arc bridge. Again, I shouldn't have let Yamamoto design it.

I found an open small clearing in the middle of the garden and started my warm-up, which are 10 billion fist thrusts, 10 billion push-ups, 10 billion squats, 10 billion sit-ups. That was my first warm-up exercise.

I finished within minutes and moved one to my next warm-up but fate was unkind today as I was attacked from behind. I swiftly dodge my attacker who wielded a familiar Zanpakuto with ferocious killing intent. This one was even more annoying that the Kuchiki and Shihoin captains because SHE was the Captain of the 11th Division, Yachiru Unohana. The most diabolical and dangerous swordswoman to ever existed in the Soul Society. It is miracle Yamamoto was able to convince her to end her killing spree, but now her lust for battle is targeted towards me.

It shouldn't be that difficult to understand why she is attacking me. She is the first Kenpachi. They are known to be the strongest warriors, but I never expected Unohana of all people to be this fixated on killing me. I turned around to see her signature sinister smile. She was happy. No. She was ecstatic. The first time we cross blades she told me it would be her greatest achievement to kill me or her greatest battle before she dies at my hands.

"Good, you dodge. The battle would have been boring if you had no." Her voice was gentle but malicious, quiet but frightening to normal Shinigamis. For me, she's just a woman looking for entertainment and attention. I'll humor her.

I quickly increase the distance between us and got in position, "Well, I'm being attacking in my own home and I would be damn if I die now."

"Wonderul, then you know what I desire." Yachiru gripped her Zanpakuto, Minazuki, with both hands, signaling how committed she was. Most of time, she would fight using one hand, but she uses both only with me.

I would send for Yamamoto to have Yachiru restraint from attacking me, but that's not what I want. I needed both Yachiru of today and the future. She is powerful. She is skilled. She is someone I admired and dislike at the same time…how peculiar. Anyway, I actually knew she would attack me, it's just a matter of when she attacks. I suppose you can say she has taken liking to me in her own way.

She dashed towards me and swung Minazuki attempting to disconnect my head from my shoulders. However, it was quickly thwarted by my fingers catching the blade mid-swing. The Captain of the 11th Division pulled back and tried stabbing my very heart. Quickly, I turned my body to the right just inches away from being skewered.

I took a shot at Yachiru and drove my left fist into her abdomen, pushing her back a few meters. She staggered for an instant giving me a tiny window of opportunity to go on the offensive. My unrivaled speed allowed me to close the distance between me and Yachiru. I unleashed flurries of strikes onto Yachiru. I held back but not too much, lest I kill her by accident. She was stuck in the chain of attacks waiting for me to slip. I don't slip, but I will let have fun as well.

I want to let loose too.

One of my fist moved slightly to the left allowing Yachiru to break out of my attacks. This time she let out a plethora of attacks intend to dismember me but she can never connect the attack.

Our fight lasted for an hour, but boredom was slowing creeping in. I quickly kick her hands causing her to lose Minazuki. I quickly tackled her and pinned both her arms with my one of my knee on her ample chest. She was done. I too.

"It would seem that I have lost again… but not for long." Unohana no longer had that malice in her voice, but there were still a slight hint of hostility. I released seeing as she has finished her endeavor.

"What is this, Yachiru? The 600th times?" Again, I lost count.

"Who knows, but I won't stop." She rose from the ground and went to retrieve Minazuki. However, I didn't want to be rude so I beat her too her Zanpakuto and gave it back. I don't know whether or not Yachiru understand courtesy but she gives off the impression that she is thankful and disgusted by my actions.

"Thank you." Yachiru snatched Minazuki from my grasp.

"You know, there's more to life than just fighting." The feared Captain of the 11th Division turned towards me smiling.

"Really, coming from you, that's just stupidity at its finest."

"Harsh as ever, Yachiru."

"What about you?" She got in front of me, nose the nose trying to scare but it doesn't faze me. "You cheated." She slowly lifted herself on her toes to get to my level, pressing her ample chest on mine.

"Excuse me?"

"You weren't fighting at your best." Of course, Yachiru hates when her opponent, me, holds back.

"You would have end up 50 feet under if I was serious." I've tried reasoning with her before, but she has yet to take my words into consideration. She is a selfish woman.

"I don't care." And forward.

"Look I'm not in the mood to fight anymore," I felt my stomach growl like a lion's roar. For the first time, this caught Yachiru off guard as she initially could not find the source of the noise, "in fact, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything today. Maybe I will go see…"

 ***SWING***

Instantly, Yachiru drew her Zanpakuto near my neck. I didn't move or need to because this situation has happened before.

"You're planning on visiting that fat whore, again?"

"What do you expect? I like her cooking. She's the only person willing to cook the amount of food I usually eat." My usual intake of food is similar to that of an all-you-can-eat feast…for a hundred people. That is on a normal day. Sometimes I would eat double that.

"I don't care about the food. I care that you are going to her instead of fighting me." Jealously makes women do weird things and the Captain of the 11th Division is no exception.

I pushed away the blade from my neck signaling Yachiru to sheath it. "She's a nice woman. She happens to be a very diligent inventor." This was Kirio Hikifune, Captain of the 12th Division. I was lucky to find someone of her culinary skills around this part of time. "If I remember correctly, she said she working on something big."

Yachiru scoffed, "You only visit her for her food." She's not entirely wrong.

"Can you blame me? She can concoct food beyond our imaginations. I would go to her again and again for her cooking." That will soon end in another two centuries. But Yachiru doesn't need to know that, for now.

"So you would rather go see that oversize excuse of a captain, every day, instead of a beautiful _killer_ of woman?"

"Yes." Yachiru frowned.

"Very well. You may go see your precious chef." She drew a blade one more time, this time pointed between my eyes. Nonchalantly, I glanced at the blade and back at her owner.

"One day, you will _die_ by my hands." She withdrew her blade and sheathed it.

"If you really that set out to kill me, maybe you should learn a thing or two about Kaido." She raised her eyebrow.

"Elaborate?" This will be Yachiru's turning point in her life. Will she remain the vicious Captain of the 11th Division or become the gentle healer Captain of the 4th Division?

"Why don't you ask Kirinji," She frowned and back away.

"You want me to speak to that obnoxious man with that _thing_ he calls hair." Even I have trouble understanding Kirinji's choice of hair style, but he is a capable captain so he can do whatever he wants with his hair. I don't judge.

"Think of it this way," The moment of truth, will she listen? "If you learn Kaido, you can heal yourself and make the battle last longer. You will force your opponent to fight harder and harder until he HAS to use his full power." I paused to see whether she was interested.

…

She was staring at me intensively. I must have intrigued her. She was actually listening. A good start but I needed to push harder.

"Your words do seem to hold some form of truth," Oh, if only she knew, "I suppose I can hold my tongue and pride to learn a few Kaido."

"So will you do it?" Yachiru was silent for a brief moment before she faced me with a sudden change in expression. It was…motherly.

WHAT!? THAT FAST!?

"Thank you for the advice. I will go seek out Tenjiro Kirinji in educating me in Kaido." She bowed her head and walked away. However, before she took the first step, she turned her head showing me once again the menacing smile.

AGAIN!? HOW BIPOLAR IS SHE!?

"If you're wrong, I will hunt you down and make you suffer a thousand times over." Her words sunk into my very soul. It was exciting. She really wants to fight me. I get it. I like a challenge.

"Good day!" Unohana or the other Unohana, whichever one is you prefer, shunpoed away leaving me in my destroyed garden.

 _Shhhheeesh_

If my actions were accurate, Yachiru Unohana will become Retsu Unohana in a few years' time.

 ***GROOOWL***

Time for something to eat.

* * *

 **Shinigami Research and Development Institute**

I arrived at to my destination to see the grandeur of the building. Thankfully, this is a time when the 12th Division isn't the scariest place in Seireitei.

And without even making past the first step, I was stopped when the door swung open revealing a very plump woman with long wavy violet hair smiling so brightly. She was wearing the standard Shinigami shihakusho along with her white haori. This is Kirio Hikifune.

She's expecting me. Not surprising, I always visit her around this time or earlier.

"Welcome back, Master!" Out of all the captains of Gotei 13, she is the most pleasant captain to be around. She doesn't talk back, she gives insightful opinions, and she is a good cook. "I've prepared your meal as usual."

How kind of her. Seriously…her cooking is an absolute god sent. There will never be a better cook than Hikifune in all of the Soul Society…yet. "Thank you Hikifune. I'm glad to hear that. In fact, I'm starving."

"OH NO! Then I must prepare a second helping, or third!" Probably shouldn't have said that. Hikifune was stunned.

"It's alright Hikifune. I didn't mean to scare you. " I successful stopped her from disappearing into the building. I didn't want her causing another panic just because I didn't get enough to eat…again.

"Oh thank goodness. I was beginning to worry if you weren't getting enough to eat." The violet haired captain let out a relief sigh and went back to smiling. "Follow me."

I following Hikifune through the department. Taking note of my surroundings, there were many scientists working on many different projects. Some were creating new equipment for Shinigami needed in the Human World. Some are trying to impress their fellow peers with their creations. Others are at their stations pondering on improvement of existing equipment.

We were still walking through the main hall. I decided to strike a conversation with the captain to pass the time.

"So how are you coming along with your inventions?"

"Oh! Thank you for asking." Hikifune turned her head to face me, "I believe I've discovered something."

"How so?"

"Answer this question," She grinned, "Where will Shinigamis keep their Gigai safe while fighting hollow?"

"No I don't know." I knew the answer, but just to let her have her moment, I lied.

"What if you had a soul in the Shinigami's place and protect his or her Gigai?" She turned around and revealed to me a candy size round capsule between her fingers.

"What is this?" Unlike its successors, I can see this small candy is incomplete. The shell had several colors unevenly mixed. And technically, the shape is asymmetrical.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise for everyone, but I can trust you with this information." We passed the main hall, and out of ear shot. She lend in close to my ears and whispered the answer I already knew.

"Artificial souls."

"I see. How far complete are you?"

"Hardly," She frowned, "I still don't know how to make an artificial soul."

"Don't worry. You're brilliant," She faced me with a confounded look, "I know you will make do great things with this concept. Just keep working hard."

Hikifune smiled with a new sense of confidence and purpose. "I will Master. Thank you for your kind words."

"You're welcome. Now let's get something to eat." I rubbed my hands together as I can smell the aroma from the room across.

"Yes! Yes! We can't have you starving now, can we," Hikifune pushed on the double door in front of her unveiling an entire room stocked with various assortments of dishes from high quality cuisine to simple yet delicious food laid out on a very long table. My mouth watered from the sight itself. It was as if the food itself sparkled in the light, "Go right ahead, Master."

I sat in middle and clapped my hands, "Itadakimasu."

 **Three Hours Later**

"BUUUUUURP!" I am the Master of all Martial Arts, not the Master of Elegance, "Thank you for the meal Hikifune. I wish you luck on your project." I waved my hand as I left the 12th Division.

"You are most welcome and thank you." Hikifune returned to her research but was distracted by my thoughts. _"If only he looks at me like he looks at my food,"_ Her face flustered as she pressed her hands on her warm cheeks. She giggled and returned to work.

 **The Next Day**

One of my common activities during the day was to wander around the Soul Society. I don't know where I would go as I let my body guide me to my next destination. I usual travel around Rukongai in hopes of finding any familiar faces. So far, my search has been unfruitful.

However, today I was wandering the nobility section of Seireitei for no apparent reason. The sights were exquisite and stunning. The buildings were grand and authentic filled with history behind them. I could watch these buildings all day…

"GREETINGS MASTER! I WELCOME YOU TO MY HUMBLE ABODE!"

But I my thoughts were interrupted by a very loud…very fat nobleman, Marefutoisen Omaeda, the current head of the Omaeda Clan, the grandfather of young boy…and fat, Marenoshin Omaeda who was standing next to him eating bags of rice crackers (Abura senbei). _"Is obesity a family tradition?"_

The grandfather was towering and fat. He had gray hair with a large bald spot on the top of his cranium. He wore a Shinigami shihakusho along with a large violet silk scarf and sash. His grandson was wearing an XX large blue yukata showing just how obese he is. A common trait among the Omaeda family is their huge lips and nose.

"Thank you Marefutoisen, but I was just taking a stroll around. I didn't mean to interrupt you in anything." To be perfectly honest, I rather not deal with these pompous rich nobles.

"Nonsense! Your presence is always welcome. Hahaha!" Urg…He always makes that awful and annoying laugh, "You know, we are having a feast tonight. Why don't you come? You will be our guest of honor."

"As tempting as your offer sound, but I must decline," It's not that I am reject free food, I don't want to eat with his family…again. I just don't like their attitude.

"If it's the food then I can get my best chefs working hard to please your taste buds." Marefutoisen has been gunning for me for years, just like the Shihoin and Kuchiki. Instead, he's focuses on my interest in food, clever but not enough. His wealth has made his family very egotistical and prideful. I needed a way out of this conversation.

"I wouldn't want to overwork your staff," They were already overworking to accommodate the family's appetite, "But I will think about it."

"Glad to hear," Marefutoisen forced his smile. He has been effortlessly trying to raise his clan's status to that of the Five Great Noble Clans through me. I quickly walked in the opposite direction until they were out of my sights. They're weird but they're still nobles.

* * *

 **10 Years Later**

 **Shihoin Estate**

Tonight, I was invited to a social event held by the Shihoin. It was grand. The Shihoin's garden was packed with guest from every nobility families. People were dressed to impress, unlike me, who was still in my uniform. It was beautiful night with lit lanterns and elegant music. Guests were served with high class sake and refreshment catered to their standards. Almost every time there was an event, I would be the first invited. Occasionally, I would accept it but most of the time, I decline. It wasn't being rude. It was that my presence that would unintentionally shift the all the attention towards me instead of the original intent of the party.

But tonight was different, I was going to meet someone very special. My Aspect revealed to me the recent addition to the Shihoin Clan. Raiden loved to throw extravagant parties for his family, especially children. Being the Master of Shinigamis, I only needed to wait for Raiden to find me. Right now I was enjoying my drink in the garden.

"Master you came," Speak of the devil, "I'm so honored that you decide to join us."

"The honor is mine, Raiden. I see you went all out again," Raiden and I shook hands.

"What can I say, I love my family," Raiden laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So where is the star of the party," I would use my powers to find her, but I thought it would be best to meet her in person first, "She's not shy, is she?" That would be hilarious.

"Oh no no no," Damn it, "She's sleeping." Oh, that's right. She's still a child.

"I understand. Children need their sleep, but adults can stay up all night." I smirked.

"Absolutely!" The Shihoin head wrapped his arm around my neck and gazed out into the night sky, "I can see it now. She will grow into a beautiful woman. Strong, fierce, and intelligent."

I noticed his eyes watered.

"She will bring honor and glory to the Shihoin," He actually burst into tears, "After all, she will be yours in another hundred and ninety years."

Nevermind… It was all a farce. "Look Raiden, I'm not changing my mind. I will be leaving." I cannot believe that Raiden would give his own granddaughter to me as a bride when she is only TEN YEARS OLD! But this is Raiden, he can be borderline funny or stupid or both.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry," He chuckled before returning to his normal façade, "Please enjoy the party. I put a lot of effort into making it perfect."

" _If it's perfect then why is the star of the party sleeping?"_

"Thank you Raiden. I will." Raiden nodded before being dragged away by his many guests. I was getting bored so I went inside to grab something to eat. I found the buffet and collected my portion.

"Oh my I never would have thought you would cheat on me." I recognized that cheery voice anywhere and turned my back to see a gorgeous woman. She was slender and well-endowed. Her ample chest was just screaming to explode out of her dress which exposed a large amount of cleavage. She had black lips and highlights. Her most unique feature was her long violet hair.

I'm impressed how fast she got that technique down perfectly, not a single excess fat.

"Good evening Hikifune."

"How could you Master?" Pretending to be heartbroken, Hikifune turned away to wipe away the fake tears, "After all the times I cooked for you. This is how you repay me."

I was deadpanned.

"I made only the best for you. I cut myself many times to give you delicious food."

She was already a master cook when I first met her.

"And now I find you eating someone else's food. I think I'm going to cry." Her hands covered her face.

 ***SOB SOB***

She playfully peeked between her fingers to see the same stoic face I was wearing.

 ***SOB SOB***

She peeked again. Same reaction. She quickly gave up her childish prank and smiled. "Good evening to you to Master." She bowed her head.

"Hmm," I gazed up and down her slim physique, "You look beautiful."

"Oh, thank you…this is something I developed for many years." She wrapped her arms around herself pushing up her large assets showing them in great volume.

"You can stop now." Hikifune pouted.

"You are so difficult, you know?" I have been for the last two thousand years, dealing with crazy nobles, arrogant students, dangerous hollows, and Yachiru.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Hikifune giggled and forgive me.

"It's fine. I'm surprise to see you here. You almost never attend any of these events. What makes this one so different?" Her observation skills are as sharp as her mind, I can't deny that.

"I'll be honest. I was hoping to meet the Raiden's granddaughter." She was going to find out one way or another, might as well tell her now.

"Really, what's so special about her?" Hikifune was actually surprised. Understandable, she doesn't know the impact this child will have in the next few hundred years.

"It's a secret." I've already finished piling my plate and left Hikifune pouting again.

To enjoy my meal and not be interrupted, I found wooden bench a secluded part of the garden. I had my meal at hand ready to consume like an animal. The meal was delicious, extravagant, and well-done. I would have finished it, if not, for me noticing a pair of eyes staring at the back of my head from the window.

I suppose my choice of food, which was hot food, woke her up from sleep and attracted her by the aroma. I turned my head to witness the little one duck under the windowsill. I chuckled at the shy act. I guess my patience finally paid off. I saw her peek out again revealing her big bright golden eyes and short dark purple hair. She had a small round face and dark complexion like her grandfather. It was time to approach this situation with finest.

"Hello." She was silent but waved instead. I responded in kind, "Are you alone?"

She nodded so innocently.

"Are you hungry?"

She stared at my plate for a few seconds before hearing her stomach growl. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes." I made on the bench and patted the space next to me. The little girl looked to her left and right probably looking out for anyone who might stop her. She climbed over the window and land on feet. She was wearing plain white yukata.

She slowly walked to the bench and took her seat. Her silence is understandable since this is her first time meeting me. I wonder what she is thinking.

" _What's wrong with his hair? Why does he eat so much?"_ She wondered.

Probably childish things.

I looked around my pile and found something for the young girl to eat. She was staring at my pile for a while. I found a nice grilled fish fillet, perfect for her. Being illusive, I materialized an identical plate for the fish.

She graciously accepted my offer and beings eating her meal. I proceeded to devour mine. It was nice to eat with someone who isn't constantly trying to impress me. It was quiet at first, but I wanted to get to know her better. "So is there anything you can tell me"

"I'm strong."

"You're strong?" I smirked.

"Uh huh."

"Why would you want to be strong?"

"I'm going to be the next head of the Shihoin Clan. Grandpa Raiden said I will take his place when I'm ready." Even though Raiden is an overactive man, he is still the head of the Shihoin Clan for a reason. I should know. I trained me.

"Is that so?" She finished eating and turned to me with conviction in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm also going to be the next Captain of the 2nd Division. Grandpa Raiden is training me." At this rate, she's going to fall behind. I sense she has Reiatsu but not enough yet. However, I shouldn't worry about that. She will succeed her grandfather and become Captain of the 2nd Division and the 22nd Head of the Shihoin Clan. "But..."

What? I did not see this coming?

"I'm not that fast." I watched as she gazed fell to the ground. Words can even describe the scene I just witness. My aspect didn't reveal anything about my new friend being depress. It was then I made a decision.

"…"

"I can make you faster."

"…"

"What?" Her head rose in surprise.

"I can make you faster." I repeated. With each word, I saw her eyes widen in awe.

"You want to help m-me?"

"Of course."

"But why?" I could go on and on with why I should train her, but considering that she is ten. I had to shorten the reason.

"To tell you the truth, I can see a great future ahead of you. You may think that you are not story now. But when I am through with you will be the fastest captain of all the Gotei 13. You will be a Goddess of Flash."

She was hooked to my words. Her eyes as wide as plates and her mouth open. I could even see sparkles in her eyes.

"Do you want me to train you?" She came back to reality and shock her head. Then she asked me something every important. Something that I should have addressed in the beginning.

"Why should I believe you? Who are you?"

"I personally trained your grandfather." I got off the bench and stood tall, hands behind my back, "I've trained thousands and thousands of Shinigamis many who've rose to the ranks of Captains. Just ask your grandfather."

"…"

"…"

She remained silent as she stared intensive. She's been staring at me for a good five minutes.

"Are you fast?"

 ***FLASH***

"Uh!?" I disappeared instantly leaving behind a baffled little. She turned around for me and found nothing. And as fast as I disappeared, I reappeared behind her. She was still searching for me before I lightly tapped her shoulder...

"AH!" She jumped and turned to see much smiling.

"Believe me now." I crossed my arms to look cool.

"How did you do that!?" She screamed at me almost causing my ears to bleed.

"I can see how big your enthusiasm is. I can show you a thing or two about Shunpo." I smiled, "But are you prepared to handle the training?"

"YES!"

"Are you willing to go to hell and back?"

"YES"

"Are you going to become the Goddess of Flash?"

"YES!" She smiled said it all.

"By the way, I am The Master." I held my hand out signaling her to shake on it, "What's yours?"

She grabbed my hand shaking it like there was no tomorrow, "I'm Yoruichi, Master!"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Author Note:** Allow me to introduce to you readers the first chapter of a new story. This story is part of the Multiverser Saga. This chapter alone was a challenge because I had to make a lot of intellectual guess about the Bleach timeline. I don't know whether or not the time is accurate but I am confident in my Math. Moving on, as you can tell. This is a part 1 of 2. I have already started working on the last part. So be on the lookout for the next chapter.

Next, who is the Master? Take a look at his bio on my profile, but the short version is that he is a new addition to the Multiverser roster so expect him in other Multiverser stories, like MLTI VRSE.

The other issue I should address most common in all Multiverser story is the pairings. The Master will have a harem, but as you can see there are a few females already gunning for the Master. There will be more, but I won't say who will show up next. After patience is a virtue.

One thing I will say is that I cannot promise regular updates. I will write whenever I have time.

Until then…


End file.
